


A Trip to the Hospital

by mash171



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hospital Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mash171/pseuds/mash171
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke makes a trip to the hospital and gets more than he expected.<br/>(Rated M for Oral Sex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip to the Hospital

“Dammit Sakura! Be careful!” Sasuke spits, flinching as Sakura dabs ointment onto one of his burns. 

“If you were more careful, we wouldn’t be in this position now would we.” Sakura retorts, emerald eyes narrowed up at the irritable ravenette. 

She wraps the wound with a bandage, taping it carefully, and moves to the next. Sasuke hisses in pain again, his shoulders tensing beneath her fingers.

“You should really relax sometime Sasuke-kun.” Sakura purrs in his ear, finishing with the bandage before running her hands down his arms, “Let me help you with that too.” 

“Don’t–“ he chokes out before a moan escapes his lips as she begins to rub his shoulders carefully, a grin of delight spreading across her face.

“Don’t what Sasuke-kun?” her tone is light and innocent, irritating him even more.

She giggles as he tries to form a coherent sentence, but can’t between the gasps and moans that leave his lips instead, “Here, let me help you more.” 

Her hands leave his shoulders, working down his back before carefully drifting to his abs, ghosting over the toned muscle and down to the bulge in his pants. A strangled cry fills the air and Sakura shushes him.

“Don’t want people coming and finding us do you Sasuke-kun?” 

“Just get on with it.” he grinds out, onyx eyes hard as she moves to his front, kneeling down.

“Don’t be so mean, I’m doing you a favor.” she scolds him, squeezing him gently and shifting her hand. 

He hisses, head falling back with lips parted. Sakura unbuttons his pants and pulls both his boxers and pants down, allowing his hardened length to spring free. She marvels in it’s pale skin for a few moments before closing her hand around it and rubbing. Sasuke groans, sounding as if he was trying to keep himself in check. He looks down at his teammate, who is solely focused on her task at the moment and a soft smile graces his lips. As soon as her mouth swallows his member though, his eyes squeeze shut and he moans loudly. Sakura hums in delight, her head bobbing up and down as she looks up at him. Between the feelings of her mouth and tongue working on his length and her hand massaging his balls, Sasuke knew he wasn’t going to last long. 

“Sakura–!” he groans, hand threading in her hair and gripping just slightly. 

She takes his entire length and swallows, which leaves Sasuke seeing white.

When he finally comes back down from his high, Sakura is pulling his pants and boxers back up, licking her lips to gather the excess that had spilled out of her mouth.

“Feel better?” she questions, grinning as he stands and fixes his pants.

“I’ll see you later Sakura…” Sasuke mumbles, heading toward the exit.

“Come back any time you need help relaxing Sasuke-kun. I’ll be here.” she winks, giggling when his cheeks redden. 

He exits quickly, without another word, leaving Sakura to continue her work for the day. But she knew he’d be back.


End file.
